


Bajoran Olympics

by Keolah



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, Light-Hearted, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia Dax convinces Worf to try out a grueling new sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajoran Olympics

"Hey, Quark, did you hear?" Jadzia Dax said, strolling up to the bar. "Bajor is hosting the next Federation Olympics." 

"What does that mean?" Quark asked. 

"It means tourists are going to be showing up and spending money in your bar," Jadzia said. 

"Well, that's good news, then," Quark said. "But what does it entail? I may need to take proper advantage of it with appropriate decorations and merchandizing." 

"People will come from all over the galaxy to participate in events of physical prowess," Jadzia explained. 

"Better not let Odo compete, then," Quark said. "He'll just shapeshift into the strongest or fastest things he could come up with." 

"Worf!" Jadzia said, grinning at the Klingon as he entered the bar. "What do you say we train for a pairs event in the Bajoran Olympics?" 

"Are we allowed to participate?" Worf asked. 

"I don't see why not," Jadzia said. 

"I would not be averse to such a competition," Worf said. 

Jadzia handed Worf a pair of strange boots with blades on the bottoms of them. The Klingon peered at them quizzically. 

"What manner of event are these required for?" Worf asked. 

"Figure skating," Jadzia said. "Quark, we'll need to use a holosuite." 

"Right away," the Ferengi said, grinning toothily from ear to ear. 

* * *

"Is this the traditional attire of 'figure skating'?" Worf asked, peering over the skin-tight blue outfit Jadzia had provided for him. 

"What do you think of mine?" Jadzia asked, posing for him. Her own outfit showed off the Trill spots running along her body and legs quite nicely. 

"It is... appealing," Worf admitted, looking her over appraisingly. 

"Alright, let's get those skates on and get out on the ice," Jadzia said. 

Jadzia pulled on her own skates and helped Worf into his. They headed out onto the ice, but didn't get very far before Worf's feet went sliding out from under himself, landing him squarely on his bottom. 

"I do not understand this activity," Worf complained. 

"It's a test of balance and coordination," Jadzia explained. "Only the most agile of warriors can hope to succeed on the rink." 

Jadzia helped the Klingon to his feet again. He struggled to maintain his balance, even with Jadzia's help. 

"These outfits do not provide much in the way of protection," Worf commented. 

"Indeed," Jadzia said. "You need to be tough to endure the biting cold of the ice while dressed like this." 

"I _will_ succeed," Worf said. "I will not allow this challenge to defeat me." 

The two of them slowly circled around the rink. It took Worf several more spills, but after a while he started to get the hang of moving around on the skates. 

"Looking good, Dax," said Quark from the side of the room. 

"What are you doing in here?" Worf demanded. 

"Oh, I'm just watching," Quark said. "It's a spectator sport, don't you know? And Dax is making for quite the sight for spectators." 

Worf growled, and more or less gracefully skated across the rink menacingly toward the Ferengi. 

* * *

Quark groaned, face-down on a bed in sickbay. Dr. Bashir looked over his patient, frowning a little. 

"I'm really not certain that I should ask how you wound up with an ice skate implanted in your behind," Bashir commented. 

"Don't," Quark said, putting his hand on his face. "Just don't." 

"It was a terrible accident, really," Jadzia said. "All of a sudden, this skate just--" 

"Dax!" Quark snapped. 

"Just, never mind," Bashir said. "I really don't want to know."


End file.
